Little Ed Blue/Script
movie, "The Hunt for Edosorus" starts. Credits roll to the sound of pedal-steel guitar. The movie stars Eddy, was directed by Eddy, and features Edd and Ed (Their slide is upside-down). The movie starts. It is paleolithic times. Ed, as a dinosaur, comes onscreen menacingly. Jimmy: "Holy mackerel!" is chased away by a club-wielding caveman–Eddy. A cavewoman (Edd) comes onscreen, and Eddy flexes for her. Sarah: "Oh brother." Jonny's giant head eclipses the screen. The music begins to sound choppy, as Edd, who is providing it live, cannot see the action and thus can't play. Sarah: "Jonny, you blimphead! Move it or lose it!" knocks him down. ---- opens his fist and chuckles. Eddy: "Pay for Ed-day! There's big cash in showbiz, Double D! Unless you're on cable. Ha!" Kevin: "What a rip! This is so lame, I'm ready to heave!" Eddy: "A troublemaker!" rushes to Kevin's chair. "Is there a problem here, patron?" Kevin: "This movie sucks eggs, so gimme back my money." gasps. Eddy: nervous "Have some popcorn, Kevo! On the house!" stuffs a bag into Kevin's mouth. Sarah: "Why did he get free popcorn? I want free popcorn!" groans and goes off to get the concession for Sarah. Rolf, seeing this, longingly looks at Nazz's popcorn. He reaches his hand in to take some. At that moment, Nazz reaches for popcorn and grabs Rolf's hand. She stuffs it into her mouth. Rolf: apologetically "A discharged niblet for Rolf?" glares and punches him out in the seats. Rolf goes flying. Rolf: "Son of a shepherd." ---- grabs a bag of popcorn from next to a popcorn machine and adds it to a pile he's carrying. Eddy: sarcastic "I want free popcorn, I want free popcorn. What do I look like, some popcorn fairy?" turns to give the popcorn to the moviegoers and trips over a prone Rolf. The popcorn goes flying. Jimmy: "My eyes!" bags have landed on Jimmy. "This butter substitute is stinging my eyes!" Kevin: "Now that's entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind your own beeswax!" throws her drink at him. "Aw, did Kevin go boom?" Kevin: up "Right." looks nervous. "FOOD FIGHT!" rumble breaks out, popcorn and soda flying everywhere. Sarah: "You missed!" Edd: to calm the ruckus "People, please! Let's not behave like children!" Kevin: a drink "Yo Rolf, think fast!" cocks his arm, and Rolf tackles him. Rolf: "Too slow!" Edd: "Eddy, do something!" Eddy: out concessions "Are you kidding me?" ducks to avoid a drink. "I'm making a killing here, Double D!" hands over a quarter and gets more ammo. Jonny: by the war "Far out! Look, Plank. Three-D!" angry Ed stands in front of the movie. Edd: "Ed, is something the matter?" Eddy: "Well, look who decided to join us." sounds of a tussle emanate from the garage. "Ed! What's the matter with you?! Put me down!" ---- heaves the garage door open and throws the kids out. Ed: "Away with you! Unwanted pesterers!" kids look at him, surprised by this unusual behavior. Sarah gets up out of the middle of the pile. Sarah: "ED! You listen to me, mister! You can't kick me out! yells I LIVE HERE TOO!!!!" Ed: back in Sarah's face "SO MOVE!!!" Sarah: up in fear "Heh. Heh. Okay, we better go." kids disperse. Kevin: "You read my mind." Jonny: "Catch you on the rebound, slick!" Edd: "Is it me, or is Jonny's vocabulary deteriorating?" Eddy: angry "I was holding 'em big time with that food fight! Till Mister Happy shows up and ruins everything." grumpily heaves the garage shut and walks down the street. "Hey Grumpula! Wake up on the wrong side of those stale socks of yours? Hey Sourpuss!" walks on. Edd: "A dark cloud seems to be hanging over Ed's head, Eddy. Our friend is a mere shell of the awkward, unvarnished, dunderhead we know and love. It's our duty to see Ed through this plague of grief." Eddy: "Ah, the guy's a big baby. He's probably just got gas." ---- sits alone on a stump in the park. His friends arrive. Edd: "Ed? Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Eddy: "Hey Double D, is that a lump on a log?" chuckles. Ed picks up the stump and turns away. Edd: "Ed certainly is long in the face, Eddy." Eddy: "That's 'cause he doesn't have a chin, Einstein." Ed: "SHUT UP!" turns back around, now blushing red in the face. Eddy: "YOU shut up!" Edd: "Eddy, please! Ed's having a bad day!" Eddy: "Ed's a wuss. Hey Rumpled Forehead!" goes to stand next to Ed. "I'll give you till three to get over yourself. One!–smile, you miserable little–Two!–snap out of it, ya–" Ed: Eddy by his face "You torment me!" throws Eddy against a tree, and the tree breaks in half. Eddy: "I'm hurt now." brings out a stool and sits by Ed. He is going to try compassion. Edd: "Ed?" touches Ed's shoulder and looks disgusted. He begins to clean the jacket. "Do you know what I like when I'm feeling crabby?" finishes cleaning. "A big hug to squeeze those cares away!" hugs Ed. Ed: Edd away "Touch me again and I will squash you!" Eddy: "Way to go, Mr. Sensitive. A hug. Oh, that's rich." Edd: "Ed? If you care to share your feelings, I want you to know I'll be right here for you, my friend." notices that Ed is scraping the bark off the stump using just his fingers. Ed turns and looks at Edd, doom in his eyes. Edd: "Well, let's leave Ed to gather his thoughts, Eddy. A little self-introspection may do him a world of good. Coming, Eddy?" Eddy: "What're ya gonna do now, knit him a sweater?" ---- is using a blow dryer on some pudding skin. Eddy is throwing random items into a box behind him. Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "That's my name." Edd: "What are you doing? We're supposed to be gathering things to cheer Ed up, not unclog his drain!" holds up a plunger. "For example, Ed adores pudding skin." picks up the skin. "So, I've taken the liberty of adorning one with a whimsical smile. Isn't it spiffy?" Eddy: his eyes "Oh, I get it. So this hundred-year-old sandwich is sure to please Mr. Crankypants." picks the sandwich off of Ed's pillow. The pillow comes with it, and Eddy sees a magazine under it. "It's a magazine!" is a copy of Chicks Galore. "Ed's been holding out on us! Chicks Galore, huh?" happily picks it up and flips it open. The pictures inside are of baby chickens. Edd: disgusted "I didn't even know they had magazines like that." drops the magazine back on Ed's bed and helps Edd cart off the happy box. ---- and Eddy enter the park. They stop. Kevin is bullying Ed by bouncing a baseball behind his head. Edd: "Kevin! What in heaven's–" Eddy: "Pass it here, Kev!" goes to join the game. Eddy and Kevin amuse themselves by catching the balls they bounce of Ed's head. Eddy: "Double D, you've gotta try this!" grabs Eddy and shapes him into a bat. Kevin: "Potent." laughs. Ed takes a swing at Kevin and sends the jock flying. Eddy is tossed away, used for his intended purpose. Eddy: "Is he happy yet?" Edd: "Not even a smirk, Eddy." Eddy: "This stinks." reads from a comic book called "Marlene of the Deep." "’Its tentacles tightened, sucking the marrow–‘“ slams the book shut on Eddy. The book falls loose, revealing Eddy's head as a page from a comic book. Eddy is saying, "Ow." He goes over to Edd and tags him. ---- has a turkey on his lap. On top of it is a lit candle. He and Edd are wearing party hats. Edd: "Go on, Ed! Blow out the candle, and make a big happy wish!" stuffs the turkey into Edd. Edd goes over to Eddy and tags him in. Not liking this, Eddy tags Edd back. It turns into a slapping match. ---- and Eddy are putting on a puppet show using Baron O'Beefdip and a robot alien. Baron O'Beefdip: "La la la! Mr. Robot, our moody friend sure could use a good chuckle. Why don't you sing him a song, and lift his spirits?" Eddy: "I hate puppet shows!" tosses the robot away. Edd: "Ooh, you're not even trying! You pick that up, Mister!" pulls a cord on Baron O'Beefdip's back. A flame shoots out of the toy's mouth, barbecuing the puppet show alongside with Edd and Eddy's tops. Eddy: amazed "Nice toy." drops Baron O'Beefdip and whispers in Eddy's ear. Eddy leaps out of the box. Eddy: "NO WAY! Forget it! I ain't doin’ it!" Edd: "But Eddy! Look at him!" indicates the grumpy Ed. "If Ed doesn't cheer up soon, he could become a perpetual mope! Do you realize how miserable our lives would be?" stands there grumpily. ---- is still grumpy, but he is now dressed as a rooster. Eddy: dancing "Bock bock bock. Look at me, I'm a chicken. Cluck cluck cluck. You love chickens. Chickens make you happy. Buck buck buck. How 'bout I lay an egg?" comes over to Eddy and pulls his cowl down over him. Ed then shoves Eddy away. Edd: "You forgot to wiggle your tailfeathers, Eddy." Eddy: snaps"THAT'S IT!" runs over to Ed. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR BAD MOOD! CRACK A SMILE! BUST A GUT! BE HAPPY!" slaps Ed on the back of his head. "GET OVER IT!" Ed: enraged "RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" eyes turn red and he rips his eyebrow in half and angrily screams loudly at the world. "BIG TROUBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" faints and Eddy is scared when his shirt ripped. Ed grabs his stump and proceeds to smash the playground with it. He bites into various pieces of playground equipment and tosses them in the air. Jonny, caught on the seesaw, actually enjoys this. Jonny: "Yee-haw!" Eddy: "Double D, wake up! Aah!" cowers. Broken pieces of playground land around him and Edd. Jonny: "Right on!" lands on one end of the seesaw, Plank on the other. Plank shoots up into the air. Ed: "I WANT TO BE ALONE!" hits Ed on the back of his head. Ed looks at Plank with a deadly stare. Jonny: "Plank?" raises Plank over his head, ready to break the board against his knee. Jonny: "Gimme Plank back, you meanie!" holds off Jonny with an outstretched leg. Plank: Jonny: "I'm trying, buddy, but I can't reach you!" Plank: Jonny: "You want me to what? That's weird, buddy. But I'll do it." Eddy: "Oh, this oughta be good." Jonny: "Geronimo!" tugs off Ed's shoe. A pebble tumbles out. Ed, suddenly no longer angry, wiggles his sock-clad toe. A wide smile spreads across his face, and he tosses Plank away. Ed: "Ed is happy once more!" Jonny: "Buddy!" catches and hugs Plank. "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh Plank?" walks over to the shoe and pebble and picks up the rock. Edd: astounded "A pebble? Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?" Jonny: "He's mad, I tell ya, mad!" Ed: Edd and Eddy "My friends! My pals! My name here!" dazed, falls to the ground in a fit of crazy laughter. Ed: "Somebody had a good day, huh, Double D?" Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Scripts